1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of drains for swimming pools, spas and whirlpool baths and more particularly to an improved drain shape and design that reduces the likelihood of entrapment of a person's hair and body parts.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In artificial bodies of water designed for use by humans, such as swimming pools, spas and whirlpools, it is standard to include a filter to remove debris from the water and keep the water clean for use. In a typical pool or spa, a drain or suction outlet is located on the floor or in the wall of the pool or spa. The drain provides a location for the water inside of the pool or spa to be removed from the main body of water and passed through a suction line that is connected to a suction pump.
Often, a trap for debris is housed between the suction line and the pump to catch larger debris before the water enters a filter. Once the water has been filtered, it is returned to the pool or spa. The suction created by the suction line can be strong enough to entrap body parts or hair of persons proximate the drain and can ultimately end in drowning or severe injury.
Typical drain covers have been flat and square shaped and attaching to the suction line on the perimeter of the square. One problem with the traditionally square-shaped, flat drain covers is that due to the attachment only at the perimeter of the square, when loads are applied to the drain cover, there has been excessive deflection of the cover leading to damage of the drain cover and its connecting fasteners, thereby increasing the entrapment hazard to persons near the drain.
The instant invention seeks to provide a drain cover that overcomes the shortcomings of the prior art.